Policies
Rules #First, no cursing! #No inappropriate material. Young children watch JESSIE and may come to this site. #Do not erase stuff unless you know it is false. #Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. It will be immediately erased. #Do not create a page with false information for it will be deleted. #No cyber-bullying. Bullying is very rude and can hurt other user's feelings. Being rude and insulting other users counts as bullying. Harassing and threatening also falls under this category. #No spamming! Spamming is posting the same thing over and over again, usually just to get achievement points. Commenting the same thing more than once and editing a page once every word just to get achievement points falls under the category of spamming. #You need to create an account if you don't have one. It's easy and free! #If you want to delete a page, please see an admin. #Stay on topic! (Example: If you're on the Jessie page don't talk about how much you love Luke) #Having account while under 13: breaking this policy is in violation of Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. #Profanity. This is a site about a kid's show. Profanity. This is a site about a kid's show. (The words "Hell" and "Damn" are okay but anything higher is not) #Edits that only have the purpose to get awards are considered spam. #Trolling. User pages are only to be edited by the user (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) #Shipping wars. If you don't like a particular pairing, it's best to stay off that page (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) #Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing is considered vandalism. #Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. #Inserting something that has nothing related to the page your editing. #Adding unneeded categories will get you blocked! #Adding duplicate pages will also get you blocked! #Do not remove templates from pages! #Do not mess up templates! It will cost you a block! #Do not rename pages into something useless! Your edits will be reverted and you will have a problem! #Breaking these policies will get you banned from 1 year to 100 years! #Do not post spoilers to pages. Only 'in the Jessie Spoiler Page. #Do not be rude to the wiki staff. #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. #Have fun on this wiki! *'If you have questions/problems with any of these rules see: Jessie1010, NickandDisneyFan14, Austin9393, Mary De La Wary or Chansep2009. Warning/Blocking Rules Every time you constantly break one of these rules, you get a warning. Three warnings and you get a ban. The time period of a ban can go from a few hours to permanently, depending on what you did. Also, if your ban is up and you still are breaking the rules we will expand the ban and soon you may even be permanently banned. *Please note that you can still get banned even if you aren't logged into an account. We can still block your IP address. Category:Site administration Category:Policies